


Rats

by Cursed_Content



Category: RWBY
Genre: Crack, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Sleep, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:07:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22223062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cursed_Content/pseuds/Cursed_Content
Summary: Rats, we're rats, we're the ratsWe pray at night, we stalk at nightWe're the ratsI'm the giant rat that makes all the rulesLet's see what kind of trouble we can get ourselves intoAka, Oscar hasn't slept in a while and becomes gen z
Relationships: Ozpin & Oscar Pine
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Rats

**Author's Note:**

> Why did I do this, it's not even good
> 
> It's so short too-

Oscar was going insane. He could feel it. But he can't back out now. He was already 5 hours in anyways. Oscar could feel Ozpin trying to convince him to sleep, but that was drowned out by the rats.

_Rats, we're rats, we're the rats_   
_We pray at night, we stalk at night_   
_We're the rats_   
_I'm the giant rat that makes all the rules_   
__Let's see what kind of trouble we can get ourselves into._ _

...why is he like this?.

* * *

Ozpin was worried. This has never happened before. Then again, he's never been with someone so young. Is this what all teenagers did? He eventually got Oscar to switch to a different song. One called "Revenge (the Minecraft Parody)" whatever that was.

Ozpin just wanted to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This is why you can't trust Oscar at night
> 
> Also, please ignore the fact that this probably isn't even a thing in RWBY. Or that the cct is down so he probably wouldn't even have access to YouTube.


End file.
